Seven Deadly Titans
These Titans are not Teen Titans rather a demonic team of giants. History and Present Continuity Long ago, the god Zeus battled the Seven Deadly Titans. HE hurl them into a dimensional rift. Later, after 600 years in the rift, Asmodeus, the Titan of Pining/Lust escaped. Asmodeus created a factory in a near future where he summons his siblings from the rift. Seraphim, one of the Guardians of the rift finds this. While, he could alarm the universe, other guardians fall into the river of erosion. Asmodeus summoned 5 of his siblings. Belial, the god titan of Anger still is captured. Teen Titans X met Seraphim who explains that the Earth is gonna get consumed by Evil. Later in Teen Titans X: How to Learn Demonlogy, these 6 Titans appears to overthrow Lucifer. Thats where, Teen Titans were stuck. After several attempts to stop them, Nyx finds out that these Demons were just ordinary Daimons, or guardian Spirits. They went to Himalayas to find someone who can revert them. After finding a Buddhist monk and a Christian bishop, who recite their spells to turn them back. After being saved, the Seven Sentinels sents many many demons to be cured. It is still unknown where they went. Members #Mammon - the god of greed. A mummy like Genie that was casted into stone when he was captured by Zeus. #Ammon - the god of Pride. Rather a dog like. #Belphegor - the god of Sloth. He is bear like Demon. #Beelzebub - the god of Gluttony. He is almost a normal human. #Leviathan - the god of Envy #Asmodeus - the god of lust #Belial - the Leader of the titans, the god of Anger Abilities Mammon The Titan of Greed. He has abilities to control Earth (parody on Pirate Treasure). He can also make people fight for nothing using Illusion. As explained to Draco, he is the god of Thieves and Illusion. He can create bombs made of gold. Ammon Ammon as the titan of Pride, he controls sky and other astral forms. He can create Starbolts (not to confused with Starfire's Starbolts) or Black Holes. He can shapeshift or switch with any body. As explained by Draco, he is the most powerful demon or just boasting. Belphegor Belphegor as the Titan of Sloth, he controls Mind and other psychological powers. He can hypnotize any one. He once transformed Nyx's mind into an unrealistic fantasy. He appears in Teen Titans X video game as a boss in Delusion Temple. Beelzubub Beelzebub is the Titan of Gluttony, he controls Mystery unlike other Titans who came from their respective elements. Using Mystery, He can summon Healing energies to aid, Water, Fire and Rock. He appears in Teen Titans X video game as a boss in Paris. Leviathan The god of envy. When he strikes someone with Jealousy, he can summon Water Dragons. He is the only one who can summon minions. He controls Water and other aquatic powers. He is the first Titan to become good. Leviathan is a relatively weak but Water Dragons will be unbeatable. Asmodeus The god of passion. He controls Fire. He only appears in Teen Titans X video game as a boss with Mr. Silence in Australian Outback. Belial The Titan of Anger. The most powerful Titan. His main goal is to merge with Earth to form Geb, the entity that had lost his life to wipe of life and conquer the universe. Enemies Teen titans X The Teen Titans have ruined and foiled many of their plans such as Summoning Dark Edge, Creating a Universal pulse signal or destroying Planet Earth with those fiesty Teen Titans. Geb Geb aids Zeus in their first battle. Geb lost his life during the battle and the world begins to shift into turmoil. According to the prophecy made by Athena, that if a person meditates on the stroke of midnight, the day when the planets align will become Geb which will wipe out every living being in the world. Trivia *According to Leviathan, if the world is wiped out of Darknesss, the world will be in turmoil. Category:Villains